Valía la pena el intento
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Neville no es un hombre de muchas palabras, pero es inteligente a pesar de la fachada, y sabe que arriesgar algo tan valioso como la amistad es de idiotas.


¡Es que creo que estoy enamorada de Neville!, es adorable, o yo lo veo adorable... o lo que sea, y no me pude resistir, esta pareja siempre me gustó aunque no es canon y procuro siempre mantenerme en el canon (Scorpiu/Rose es un caso extraño, ¿ok?, además ¿quién nos dices que no pueda ser canon algún día? XD), y pues a pesar de todo, más o menos quise que fuera apegado a los libros y a lo que a dicho JKR sobre la vida post-Hogwarts.

Estaba viendo la película de La Órden del Fénix (muy mala, ya lo sé) y desde la primera vez que la vi como que vi una chispa entre estos dos, jaja, como sea, no los aburro...

**One-shot, con spoilers de DH, todo de JKR, y etcétera.  
**

No es la gran cosa pero espero que alguien lea y comente, que siempre es apreciado eso.

.

* * *

**Valía la pena el intento**

Era increíble, maravilloso pero increíble. Todo había terminado, había ambiente de intranquila paz que sin embargo, los ayudaba a dormir en calma, ya no era necesario mantener un ojo abierto, ya no era necesario mantener la varita bajo la almohada. Claro que quedaba reconstruir todo, edificios, vidas, relaciones con el mundo _muggle_. No tener a Dumbledore al frente de la reconstrucción brindaba esa extraña sensación de intranquilidad, pero en su nombre y por Merlín que lo harían.

—¡Bien hecho Longbottom! —un compañero de casa lo palmeó por la espalda mientras él guardaba sus pertenencias. No podía acostumbrarse a la etiqueta de héroe, le incomodaba y le estorbaba.

Lo primero que haría al poner un pie fuera de Hogwarts sería ir a San Mungo, contarle a sus padres de su hazaña, de cómo empuñó la espada de Godric Gryffindor con la valentía característica de los leones escarlata y dorado, sabía muy bien que sus padres no entenderían una palabra de lo que les platicaría, pero quería hacerlo, porque todo ese tiempo Frank y Alice Longbottom habían sido el combustible que lo impulsaba.

—¡Neville! —el propio Harry Potter se acercó a él—, tal vez después nos podamos ver, ¿no?

—Claro —no era como si no lo deseara, ¿pero qué probabilidades había de eso?

—Te enviaré una lechuza —Harry le afirmó para luego marcharse, pues Hermione y Ron lo esperaban para partir juntos.

Pero Neville mantenía un estado de ánimo extraño, un embotamiento emocional que no le permitió emocionarse o albergar esperanza de poder ver a sus amigos después del colegio. Quería ver a sus padres, nada más.

Pensaba en eso, en San Mungo y en sus padres, en la espada de Gryffindor y en una serpiente decapitada mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, maltratados, algunos en ruinas, poco del esplendor del colegio quedaba, pero el gran castillo era casi un ser vivo y se notaba que quería seguir en pie. Iba distraído por lo que chocó con algo… o alguien.

—¡Luna!, perdón… —se puso de pie y luego tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica aceptó la ayuda y lo miró con esos ojos que en realidad parecían estar en otro lado.

—Buena suerte, Neville —soltó ella y él recordó que era cierto, que él se iba y ella se quedaba, que si era complicado seguir viendo a sus amigos de casa y generación, sería aún más con Luna Lovegood, y un horrible sentimiento de tristeza al darse cuenta de aquello lo invadió.

—Gracias —agachó la mirada, casi como si estuviera avergonzado. No sabía de qué, de todas las personas en Hogwarts, incluso del planeta, Luna era quien menos lo juzgaría por cualquiera que fuera su pecado.

Y tal vez eso era lo encantador en ella.

Siguió su camino, miró por última vez sobre su hombro, Luna miraba la pared vacía como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, sonrió de lado inevitablemente, casi sin querer, como un reflejo, como haciéndole caso a lo que su pecho le dictaba. Luna lo hacía sonreír. Qué fácil era a veces darse cuenta de las cosas, de afirmaciones tan contundentes y sencillas.

Hogwarts quedaba atrás para él. Descansaría porque se lo merecía, ya después vería que haría con su vida, pero lo inmediato era ver a sus padres. Sí, eso, siguió su camino jalando su baúl pensando en sus padres y haciendo a un lado a Luna.

***

Cerró los ojos, si pudiera se patearía a sí mismo. Era estúpido y patético, sobre todo patético. Estaba ahí, congelándose en invierno en pleno Hogsmeade porque sabía que los estudiantes de Hogwarts bajarían del castillo hasta el pueblo mágico.

—¿Neville? —escuchó a sus espaldas y al girarse Ginny lo veía con mirada curiosa, luego le sonrió ampliamente para abrazarlo del cuello—, ¡qué gusto!

Después de comprender qué sucedía, Neville correspondió el abrazo de un modo más tímido y torpe, Ginny lo tomó por ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos, parecía un chiquillo perdido en medio de un tumulto de gente y la pelirroja notó eso.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vine… eh… vi-vine a… —era normal que fuera inseguro, pero nunca a ese grado y Ginny arqueó una ceja.

—Está bien, no me tienes que decir —fue comprensiva—, ¿estás muy ocupado?, podemos ir a Las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla…

El chico miró a su alrededor, luego dirigió la vista a Ginny y sonriendo asintió. Ella se prendó de su brazo y caminaron hasta la taberna, que estaba llena de estudiantes que se refugiaban del frío y charlaban animosamente.

Se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a platicar, Ginny repitió aquello de volver a verse todos, con Harry, Ron y Hermione, tal vez Luna también, al escuchar aquel nombre Neville tensó un poco la espalda y como jugarreta del destino, la susodicha entraba al lugar con un grupo de otros Ravenclaws, aunque parecía ir por su cuenta, no era precisamente la chica más popular, miraba a todos lados y a ninguno, sostenía entre sus brazos un número de El Quisquilloso y no llevaba abrigo alguno a pesar del crudo invierno.

No sabía qué había pasado todo ese tiempo, pero la estela que dejaba a su paso era de pura luz, ella misma era un haz de luz. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin expresión en su rostro, cuando Ginny se sintió ignorada giró para ver qué lo tenía tan entretenido y al ver a Luna sonrió.

—¡Entiendo! —expresó la chica Weasley y Neville regresó su atención a ella.

—¿Eh? ¡no!, no es lo que crees, yo… sólo… —trató de excusarse sin mucho éxito.

—Está bien —Ginny lo miraba con auténtica empatía, tomó su mano sobre la mesa y la apretó en señal de apoyo.

Lo que siguió fue todo rápido y Neville sintió que no tenía el control en absoluto. De hecho, era Ginny quien tenía la batuta en ese instante. La chica llamó a Luna para que se sentara un rato con ellos, luego se excusó para dejarlos solos.

Antes que Ginny se marchara, Neville le dirigió una mirada de todo menos de agradecimiento. Él había ido para… no sabía a ciencia cierta para qué, pero no para estar en esa situación, definitivamente para eso no.

—¿Sabes? —la voz etérea de Luna lo atrapó de pronto—, esta mañana que mis calcetines de lana no estaban, obra de los _weiodds_ desde luego, supe que era porque encontraría a un viejo amigo —confesó con tal seguridad que su afirmación, descabellada por todos lados, parecía una verdad absoluta.

Neville sonrió. Y recordó, Luna lo hacía sonreír, y era encantadora.

—Pues tenían razón —respondió en un susurro envuelto en cortedad—, ¿eso quiere decir que no traes calcetines?, ¿con este frío?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Desaparecieron, esos traviesos también se llevaron mi abrigo.

Sin embargo, Neville sabía que no era obra de criaturas inexistentes, sino de sus compañeros que amaban hacerle bromas pesadas. Se puso de pie y se quitó su abrigo para luego extenderlo a su amiga.

—Ten—, lo ofreció—, te hará más falta que a mí —le sonrió como para convencerla y ella gustosa lo recibió.

—Gracias, espero que no me roben este también —diciendo eso, se cubrió con el grueso y largo abrigo azul marino que fuera de Neville.

A él le fascinó la imagen de ella cubierta por su prenda, y le fascinó su ingenuidad y ternura, y le fascinó todo justo como estaba, no había más qué hacer, ni decir. Todo estaba perfecto como estaba.

***

Harry no había mentido, porque Harry Potter no mentía. Ese verano le había enviado una lechuza para citarlo en La Madriguera, habría un almuerzo, con muchos invitados, y desde luego él era uno.

Así que ahí estaba, sentado a la mesa con Luna del otro lado charlando de alguna de sus criaturas imaginarias seguramente con un aturdido Ron, que parecía más interesado en buscar la salida de aquello. Neville sonrió, porque Luna lo hacía sonreír. Ginny se puso de pie diciendo que ayudaría a su madre a traer algunas cosas, el joven Longbottom se puso de pie también.

—Te ayudo —se ofreció y siguió a la chica hasta la cocina.

—¿Y bien? —ella preguntó mientras acomodaba un montón de bocadillos en una charola.

—¿Y bien? —Neville respondió sin saber a qué se refería Ginny, quien giró los ojos.

—¡Con Luna!

—¡Ah!, claro… —comprendió pero no supo qué responder—. Somos amigos —dijo la verdad, llana y pura.

—¿Entonces no pasó nada?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que pueda haber algo más que amistad —aunque trató, su voz sonó de cierto modo amarga y triste, Ginny lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero supuso que era su decisión al final de cuentas, le sonrió, lo apretó del antebrazo y se giró—. Pero… —Neville habló y ella lo miró—, gracias, valía la pena el intento.

Ginny y Neville sonrieron en complicidad para regresar a la mesa con los bocadillos.

***

Desde el segundo piso de El Caldero Chorreante podía ver todo el callejón Diagon, lleno de compradores pues las clases en Hogwarts estaban a punto de reanudarse. Suspiró, el también regresaría al colegio, pero no como un estudiante, sino como profesor. Abrió una edición matutina de El Profeta mientras tomaba una taza de café en aquel balcón, leyó algunas noticias y otras las pasó por alto. Hasta que una no tan importante llamó su atención.

Era noticia porque se trataba de Rolf Scamander, nieto de Newt Scamander, famoso por su libro "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos", pero era interesante para él por Luna Lovegood. Se habían casado y algo en todo eso tenía lógica. Neville sonrió porque a pesar de los años, Luna lo hacía sonreír.


End file.
